How To Make A Heart Hollow
by timelording
Summary: Tori and Jade have been together for six months now, but Beck isn't really over Jade just quite yet. How far will he go to get her back? Jori. Rated T for now, but will probably go up to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So, here's my first multi-chapter Victorious/Jori story. The title-and story- are based off a song called How To Make A Heart Hollow by Sparks The Rescue. Oh, that bit in the middle in italics is a flashback but I'm sure you'll figure that out. Uh. I'm new here so I don't know how this whole "author's note" thing works but here, have a disclaimer~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious, nor will I ever, because Dan Schneider is a greedy bastard and refuses to share.

* * *

Chapter 1- TORI

_i took a chance to dance with a loaded gun_

"Hey. Vega."

I jumped at the sound of Jade's voice directly behind me, as her fingers found their way to my waist, pushing up the fabric of my shirt.

I was standing at my locker, trying to find my Spanish textbook, but I turned around to face Jade, her fingers slipping from my waist to my stomach, pushing their way up my shirt to rest on the direct center of my stomach.

Her eyes met mine with a smile. "Hey, Jade," I said shyly, smiling back.

She pinned me gently up against the lockers behind me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She glanced around the hall that was almost totally empty of students and then looked back at me, that same glint in her eyes.

I knew what was coming a moment before it happened.

Her lips crashed against mine with a passion that I still had yet to grow used to.

That's not to say that I didn't kiss back with the same passion.

My hands, of their own accord, trailed up her arms lightly, coming to rest on her shoulders. I felt her tremble at my touch, and I smiled behind the kiss. She pulled away and rested her forehead on mine.

My eyes searched hers, looking for a reason behind her sudden passion. Then I remembered.

"Happy six months, babe," I said softly.

She smiled. "Back at you, Vega."

She pulled me from the lockers and closed mine. "Come on, let's get to class." She took my hand as we walked to Sikowitz' class.

Jade and I had been dating for six months, but I was still trying to get used to the nice side of Jade- the side only I got to see.

We walked in silence, and I thought back to the day that the two of us had realized how we felt about each other.

Well. Maybe "realized" isn't the right word.

…..

_ "Jade, are you actually gonna help me with this project, or are you just gonna sit there and cut up my mom's flowers?" I asked, frustrated._

_ Jade looked up at me from the floor, where she was sitting, slowly and methodically slicing up a bouquet of yellow flowers. She just gave me a burning glare and went back to cutting._

_ I stomped my foot, put my hands on my hips, and groaned loudly. "Jade!"_

_ "What, Vega!" She snapped, whipping her head back around to glare daggers at me._

_ "We have to finish this project before tomorrow!"_

_ "Well then get to work!"_

_ "I meant, you need to help me, Jade!_"

_We were practically yelling now._

_ "I don't feel like it."_

_ I didn't reply, just reached down, snatched the flowers out of Jade's hands-("Hey!")- and walked to my back door. I opened it and threw the flowers outside. I slammed the back doors shut._

_ When I turned back around, Jade was standing, brandishing her scissors menacingly. She was fuming._

_ "What did you do that for, Vega?" she yelled._

_ "So that you'll help me with this project, Jade." I walked over to couch and sat down. "Now come on, let's just get this over with, and then you can leave, and not have to deal with 'annoying Tori Vega' anymore."_

_ I picked up my notebook and pencil and waited for Jade to sit down._

_ She didn't however, and I looked up at her questioningly. She was staring at me, and I couldn't work out the look in her eyes._

_ "Is that what you think I think of you?"_

_ I was confused. "What?"_

_ "I said," she began exasperatedly. "Is that what you think I think of you?"_

_ "Well, uh, yeah, seeing as how you're not afraid to tell me that I'm annoying, every day."_

_ She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. I waited. Knowing Jade, she'd say what she had to say eventually. I was right, because she opened her mouth again in a few moments._

_ "Well. You're wrong. That's not what I think." Each word seemed to be painful for her to say._

_ I didn't say anything, just raised one eyebrow._

_ Jade looked at me expectantly._

_ I sighed. "Well, what is it that you think of me, Jade?"_

_ She swallowed loudly, suddenly looking nervous. Nervous? Jade was and could be many things, but nervous was__not__one of those things._

_ I put my notebook down on the couch beside me and stood up. The coffee table separated Jade and I, so I walked around it to the stand in front of Jade, by the end of the couch._

_ "Jade?" I began._

_ "What?" she deadpanned, no longer meeting my eyes._

_ "What's wrong?"_

_ It was quiet for a while as I waited for her to answer. When she didn't answer after a minute or two, I sighed heavily._

_ "Fine, Jade. Don't tell me." I turned to go sit back on the couch, but she grabbed my wrist- her grip was surprisingly light._

_ "Wait."_

_ She turned me around, and we stood there just looking at each other for a moment, her hand still holding my wrist._

_ Why was my heart racing?_

_ I started to turn again, a little weirded out, but her grip on my wrist tightened. She pulled me to her with the kind of force I expected Jade to have, and suddenly, her lips were on mine, and there was fire everywhere._

_ My body reacted in a way I never would have expected it to. My every nerve was electrified, my fingers tingled. My hands somehow found themselves tangled in Jade's hair, and, my lips, strangely, were kissing her back._

_ That was when it hit me. The reason why I was always so nervous and antsy around Jade. The reason why my heart pounded when she touched me. It wasn't out of fear of her psychotic tendencies. It was because…I__liked__Jade. A lot._

_ "TORI!" Trina screeched from upstairs._

_ "Shit!" Jade mumbled, breaking the kiss._

_ Jade and I leaped apart from each other faster than I thought was possible. The back of my legs hit the coffee table, however and I went tumbling backwards onto the floor, arms flailing, an almost inhuman sound coming out of my mouth. I hit the floor with a yelp._

_ Jade was there, with a sigh, to help me up, and Trina pounded down the stairs, screaming my name._

_ "Tori! Toriiiiiii!"_

_ Jade pulled me onto my feet, and I winced as I put weight on my right leg, and my hip twinged in pain._

_ "I wasn't calling you, Jade. Why are you even here, anyway?"_

_ Jade opened her mouth to say what I'm sure would have been cuttingly sarcastic reply, but I cut her off._

_ "What do you want, Trina?" I said wearily. Dealing with Trina was exhausting._

_ "Where's my lip gloss?" she demanded from the foot of the stairs. She was standing with her arms crossed and her hips pushed out._

_ "How am I supposed to know?"_

_ "Because you borrow my lip gloss!"_

_ "Ew, gross, why would I borrow something with your spit on it, Trina? That's disgusting!" I exclaimed._

_ "Ugh!" she screamed. She stomped back up the stairs, yelling, "Gank!" over her shoulder at me._

_ I stared after her, open-mouthed, until I heard the jingling of keys. I turned to see Jade walking to my front door._

_ "Hey! Jade, where are you going?"_

_ She stopped, her hand on the door handle, but she didn't turn around._

_ "Why do you want me to stay, Tori?" she said, her back still to me._

_ I wasn't entirely sure how to phrase what I wanted to say, that I liked her, so I just said something else. "Because, Jade. I. Why did you kiss me?"_

_ She finally turned around. "Oh, no specific reason, Vega. I just go around kissing girls all the time. It's fun." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm._

_ This was more like the Jade I was used to. And it made me angry._

_ "Why can't you just hold a normal conversation, Jade? One without your bitter, sarcastic remarks? Why can't we just talk about this?" I said angrily._

_ "Talk about__what__?" Jade said, her expression clouding over with anger._

_ I crossed the distance between the two of us, grabbed her face, pulled it roughly to mine, and kissed her._

_ I tried to say everything with that kiss. I tried to say everything that my words wouldn't have been able to express._

_ I think maybe she understood that, because she pulled away after a moment and just looked at me._

_ "Oh," she said hoarsely. "That."_

_ I nodded shortly, a smile that could be best described as a grimace on my face._

_ Suddenly, without warning, realization crashed down. _

_I had kissed Jade West. Twice. _

_What the hell (pardon my language) was going on right now?_

_ I walked to the couch and flopped down, Jade following after a moment. She made sure to sit apart from me, though. _

_ I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands. _

_ "Wait. Let me make sure…this isn't a dream, right?" I said into my hands. _

_ I felt a sharp pain on my thigh and yelped. "Ow!" I looked up at Jade, who tried to pull off an innocent look, but failed miserably. _

_ "What was that for?" I demanded. _

_ "I'm just helping you figure out whether or not you're dreaming," she said with an evil grin. _

_ I couldn't fight the grin that crept over my face at that. _

_ "Thanks so much," I said sarcastically._

_ "Anytime, Vega."_

_….._

"Alright, Tori, Cat, Beck and Jade. You are all in a group for this next project, which I will now explain." Sikowitz' voice cut into my daydream as he said my name, and I snapped back to reality.

I heard Jade groan quietly next to me. I glanced over at her questioningly.

She shook her head at me. 'Beck' she mouthed.

'Oh' I mouthed back. I glanced across the classroom at Beck, who was staring at us with a gaze as subtle as a knife to the back.

I'm sure Beck felt like we had out a knife in his back- it had only been about two weeks after Beck and Jade had broken up that Jade and I got together, and he still wasn't too happy about that. He wasn't completely over Jade, either.

My eyes met Beck's, and he held my gaze for a long time. I had to be the one who looked away, cheeks burning.

I focused my attention back to Sikowitz, who had now gone off on a tangent about the time he lost his pants during a parade.

Thankfully, the bell rang just then, interrupting his story.

"Bye!" he said, grabbing his bag and running from the room.

I stood up, Jade doing the same. I bent over and picked up both of our bags, and handed Jade hers.

"Will you come over later?" I asked. Sikowitz' class was the last class Jade and I had together, so I wouldn't see her until after our last class of the day, when she met me at my locker.

"Of course," she said with a smile.

Her smiles were infectious, especially since they weren't frequent- that is, until she and I were alone. Then she wasn't afraid to hold back.

A smile spread across my face as we left the class hand in hand. We split outside the door, but not before she gave me a kiss- no holding back, like always.

My phone buzzed in my pocket as I walked to class. I pulled it out, expecting a text from Jade.

It was a text from Beck, though.

'_Can I talk to you after school today? I'll meet you at your locker_.'

Huh. That's odd. Beck had barely spoken to Jade and I after we started dating.

_ 'Sure thing._' I texted back.

* * *

**A/N: **Dun dun dun dunnnnn~ Does Beck have honorable intentions? How did Sikowitz lose his pants at a parade? Why does Robbie always have Rex? Does Tori _actually _talk like that?

But thanks for reading, and you know. If you wanted to uh. You know. Review or anything. That'd be ok :3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ah, so we meet again, young grasshopper. I don't have much to say about this chapter. Just to tell you that I enjoyed writing it. And also that your reviews make me warm and fuzzy and happy and melty inside. :3

**Disclaimer:** Are disclaimers really necessary? I mean, if I owned Victorious, I wouldn't be wasting my time on fanfiction, I'd be writing this stuff into the show.

* * *

Chapter 2- JADE

_losing you is the hardest thing I've done_

It's hard enough for me to pay attention in science on a regular day, but on Tori and I's six month anniversary, it's damn near impossible- especially when she sends me messages that would make a porn star blush. Who knew Tori could be so, well, dirty?

My leg twitches as my phone vibrates in my pocket. I wait until the teacher turns back to the board before putting my pen down and pulling my phone swiftly out of my pocket. I'm fully expecting yet another sexy text from Tori, so I'm jarred when it's another name on my phone screen.

_1 New Message from: Beck Oliver_

Why is Beck texting me? We haven't spoken more than six words to each other in the past six months. I unlock my PearPhone and open the message, becoming even more bewildered as I read it.

_'Meet me at Tori's locker after school today? We need to talk.'_

What? What could Beck, Tori and I possibly all have to talk about? My mind quickly skims through multiple possibilities- he wants a threesome, he's sorry he's been such a dick, he wants me back, he needs our opinion on his new play- but nothing seems to jump out at me.

I type out a quick affirmative reply.

I'm about to slip my phone back in my pocket when I hear my teacher's voice right behind me.

"Would you like to keep that phone, Ms. West?" I freeze, one hand on my pocket, the other holding my phone.

"Uh. Yes," I answer hesitantly, not wanting to tick him off. If anyone else read those messages from Tori…

Well, let's just say we'd both be in big trouble.

"Then put it away. Now."

He eyes me as he walks up the aisle of desks, and then continues his lecture.

My mind goes out of focus as soon as he's in the front of the room, and I'm left trying to figure out why Beck wants to talk to Tori and I.

The bell interrupts my thoughts and I shove my notebook in my bag quickly. It's lunchtime and I'm in a hurry to see Tori. I may or may not have pushed a few people out of the way as I walk out the door. I silence their indignant cries with a single glare- I love that I'm able to do that.

I fully intend to ask Tori about why she thinks Beck wants to talk to us-because he's no doubt told her already- but the thought is banished from my mind as Tori throws her arms around my neck and kisses me passionately.

We get a few wolf whistles from the kids in the hallway around us, but I'm so lost in Tori I barely notice.

When she finally pulls away, she's grinning and her face is flushed. "How long have you been waiting out here, Vega?" I ask her.

"Only like five minutes." She takes my hand and we start walking in the general direction of her locker. "Did you get my messages?" She grins at me mischievously and it turns me on.

"Yes, and you almost got me in trouble, you absurd girl," I tell her, but I grin back so she knows I'm teasing.

We reach her locker and she lets go of my hand to unlock it. I lean against the lockers and watch her.

"So I was thinking," she begins, one of her hands in her locker.

"I love it when you do that."

She beams at me in response and then focuses back on her locker.

"You were thinking?" I prompt her.

"Oh, right. Well, I was thinking that when you come over today, we could uh, do a little studying, if you know what I mean." She glances at me and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. Both my cheeks and in between my legs grow warm and I'm speechless. She notices, and her smile widens. She pulls a text book from her locker and puts it in her bag, closing her locker.

"So? What do you say?"

I finally manage to pull myself out of the fantasies rolling through my head right now, and I grab her wrist and pull her into the janitor's closet, locking the door behind us. I pin her against the door, my hands flat on the door on either side of her head.

"You know what I have to say, Vega?" My voice is low and husky.

I bring my lips to hers, and skim my tongue across her top lip. She tries to respond but I break the kiss and put my lips to her jaw, planting feather light kisses all the way up to her ear. I gently bite her earlobe and she trembles beneath me.

"I asked you something, Vega. You gonna answer?" I kiss down her neck, sucking as I go, and her breathing is labored.

I love that I can turn her into a quivering mess in just seconds.

"What- what do you have- have to s-say, J-Jade?" My name comes out in a breathy moan as I hitch my knee up in between her legs.

"I say, that you are a ridiculous tease."

I skim my teeth across her neck and she shivers. Her hands crawl up my back and pull me closer. She presses her lips to mine, but I break the kiss soon, much to her dismay.

"You know what else I think, Vega?"

She shakes her head, seemingly incapable of speech as trail my hand across her stomach.

"I think…that you should feel the same way I do when you tease me and I can't have you on the spot."

I remove my knee from in between her legs and back away from her.

Her facial expression goes from turned on to confused to a little angry so quickly that it's humorous.

So I laugh. Which doesn't please her.

"Ugh! Jade! Come on, you can't do that to me, that is _so _not fair!" She continues her grumbling as I drag her out of the janitor's closet and to lunch, chuckling as I do so.

Lunch passes by too quickly, and all too soon I'm kissing Tori off to her next class and heading to mine.

The rest of the day drags by, and as I sit in my last class, I'm jiggling my leg impatiently, waiting for the final bell. Not only do I miss Tori's stupid face already, but I want to know what Beck wants to talk to us about.

When the bell finally sounds, I'm out the door before anyone else. I make a beeline to my locker and grab my science textbook. I need to read the chapter, seeing as how I was so distracted in class today.

I'm on my way to Tori's locker, when I'm tackled by a flying ball of red that smells like fruity shampoo.

"Hi, Jade!" Cat squeals as she practically squeezes the life out of me.

"Hey, Cat." I roll my eyes and peel myself off of her and step back. My eyes scan the hallway, searching for either Beck or Tori.

"Who are you looking for?" Cat asks, noticing my utter lack of interest in whatever she had started babbling about.

"Uh, Tori. Or Beck. Or both. Have you seen them?"

"Yeah! They're at Tori's locker! Let's go!" She grabs my wrist and skips away, dragging me with her.

Cat's enthusiasm towards, well, everything, makes me nauseous, so I tell her so. She just giggles and thanks me. I shake my head- Cat is impossible.

We walk through the double doors at the end of the hallway, and I spot Tori and Beck. I stop dead in my tracks, and wish I hadn't seen them at all.

Cat sees them too, and turns to me, confused.

"Jade? Why is Tori kissing Beck?"

I'm wondering the same thing, as I see Tori and Beck, lip locked, Tori's hands on Beck's chest, and my heart does a funny, painful flip, and drops into my gut, and then I'm angry, fuming, boiling.

I turn around and kick the doors open, then start flat out running to my car. I hear Cat calling me, chasing after me, but I ignore her.

I get to my car, unlock it, and get in, slamming the door. I start it up, hoping the sound of the engine can cover the sound of my choked sobs.

* * *

**A/N: **So you know how, up there, in that first author's note, I said I enjoyed writing this?

I lied.

Writing this was hard, man. Jori is so deeply engrained in me that having any kind of Beck/Tori action caused a physical pain in my chest.

But, reviews are always lovely, even if they're to tell me how angry with me you are for breaking Jade's heart.


End file.
